Ancient Eyes
by Notsalony
Summary: Jeremy Gilbert has been a vampire for 1000 years now, and an old flame has come back for comfort after five decades of being gone.
1. Chapter 1  Ancient Eyes

**A/N: Inspired by Chapter 6 of Darkshines by Alicia of the Temptation on I'll be posting this there and here on Y gallery at the same time so people can read it in both places. There will be more of this eventually as I get time to write on it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries or it's characters, I only own their actions in this story.**

* * *

><p>The storm clouds rolled in, the dark winds bellowed, as rain pelted down on the glass panes in the window. The roaring winds shaking the tightly clenched latch at the center of the windows as a small bit of moisture seeped between the aging putty. He sat alone in the dark room watching the rain fall and the thunder roll while the lighting stabbed at the tormented night's sky. Nights like this he missed his sister. He missed how she'd go down to the kitchen before their Aunt died, and come back up with a couple mugs of cocoa and they'd just sit and watch the rain come in. He sighed and picked up the black mug beside him, sipping the thick red liquid that filled it. Time was, when even this little bit of human blood would have driven him into a blood frenzy. The perks of being almost a thousand years old now.<p>

'Well, one of the perks.' Jeremy thought to himself as he moved his longer hair out of his eyes. There were a quite a few perks to being this old. But the one he sometimes cursed was the one that also brought him the most joy. A bitter sweet smile played across his face as he turned slightly to his left and watched as the lightning illuminated the room, enough that with his vampire eyes he was able to see the paintings that filled the room. Painting's he'd done years ago from memory. There was a tribute to Vicki, his first love. Then one of Anna, her sad eyes captured perfectly in the oil paint. Next there was Bonnie as he chose to remember her, hair done just so, the mask over her face, their first unofficial date. There was a painting of Tyler not far from that, his first boyfriend after turning. Tyler's majestic features coming out of the mist of fog he'd stepped out of one day years ago.

Hundreds of paintings lined the walls of this, his lost ones' room. Jeremy loved being a vampire, reveled in it. But there were times on nights like these that he hated having out lived almost everyone he knew by far. Out lived by their natural deaths of old age or watched them cut down in their prime. His mind flashed back to how Klaus had brutally murdered Bonnie and left her burning corpse on the front lawn of the school. He'd promised her spirit he'd make sure no one else got a hold of all the grimoires she'd collected by that point in her life. It was how he came to start his hidden library of spell books and magical artifacts. You live a long time and you start to notice the patterns the world fell into. He looked up at the ceiling where he'd painted the massive clock he'd seen in his dreams, what was it… almost four hundred years ago.

He'd said up for two days painting it, only stopping when the thirst took him. But it worked as a giant calendar, for when things would pop up again. As he cast his eyes along the gold markings on the azure blue ceiling, he sighed inwardly. 'The time of the marking.' He looked back down and picked up his drink. There would be a new werewolf born tomorrow night, a few more of Klaus' hybrids born into the world, a new witch would take her or his power, and Tyler would come out of hiding. He looked up at the markings again and nodded, definitely a male witch. 'Well, I'd better make sure everything's ready.' Jeremy stood with no effort and walked silently through the ancient looking house. He paused at a near by window and looked down as he saw a car driving up the lane.

"Always early." He sighed, and resumed his stride. Klaus' little temper tantrum of a revenge plot had burned down Jeremy's child hood home and left him dying. Damon had just enough strength left to sire Jeremy. By all accounts it shouldn't have worked, what with Jeremy being a supernatural being now that he'd been brought back from the dead once by magic, not counting his father's ring. No, it had caused other quirks in him that had been unforeseen. He smiled to himself as he walked the halls of the house he'd rebuilt on the spot of their old house. Almost a thousand years ago he'd rebuilt, and almost a thousand years ago he'd turned up in Klaus' London flat, five of Klaus' favorite hybrids dead at his feet. He'd walked away a little bloody, but Klaus was the one who was currently occupying no less then eleven vervain and wolfsbane filled steel boxes submerged in a pool of the same mixture inside a lime stone filled niche that Jeremy had built in nearly earthquake proofed locations around the world. He had no hopes that this would kill Klaus. Only that he'd feel a lot of pain for a long time. He paused in one of the rooms he passed to look at his stock pile of vervain, wolfsbane, and blue monkshood.

Oddly enough the hybrids had faults that Klaus had never thought of. While vervain burned their vampire side it did nothing to their wolf side. And wolfsbane burned their wolf side but left the vampire untouched. Neither was strong enough, but a lot of experimenting and a passion to make someone hurt for killing his family, and Jeremy had discovered that blue monkshood, a very rare herb, had the power to drop a hybrid like either of the other herbs did the race they most damaged. He smiled at himself for having figured that out as he walked through the house and opened a door on the second floor, peering in to see that the room was just as Tyler had left it. Taking in the fresh look of the room Jeremy was glad his cleaner had taken care of everything as he had requested.

Tyler Lockwood only came to visit once every fifty years. When the moon was in the right place for new werewolves to be born into the world, who wouldn't know about their curse for years to come, but were werewolves just the same. A werewolf would never answer the moon's call until they had taken a life, even accidentally, and with it forfeited their protection from the curse. From then on they would be trapped in the moon's treacherous sway. He heard the heart beat of the person as they got out of the car used his vampire speed to be at the front door just as the man walked up, his short black hair wet from the torrent of rain.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" He asked.

"Tyler, you are always welcome in my home." Jeremy smiled as he opened the door fully and stepped out of the way.

"What ever Gilbert." Tyler said coldly.

"You haven't turned your switch back on I see." Jeremy shrugged as he lead the way to the kitchen where he pulled a couple blood packs from the fridge and threw one at Tyler.

"Not yet." He said in answer to Jeremy's question. He lived for fifty years at a time as a wolf in the wild life preserver up state. And for fifty years at a time he kept his humanity switched off so that he was at peace with his wolf as it raged against the world. He only ever turned it back on when he came to stay with Jeremy. Their bond had always been deep, whither enemies, rivals, friends, or lovers. But when Jeremy all but killed Klaus, the bond of a sired vampire bonded him from Klaus to Jeremy.

"Once you've fed, and rested, would you think about it?" Jeremy asked, keenly aware that if he ordered it, Tyler would have little choice in the mater.

"I'll think about it." Tyler said, his voice thick with the blood he was drinking straight from the blood bag. It was his way of saying he'd do it. He knew the rules for staying at Jeremy's house during these rare times. He had to be willing to feel his emotions and to have his humanity switched on while he staid here.

"That's all I ask." Jeremy smiled, he knew Tyler would submit with out being told to. Deep down Tyler liked to submit. He hated to admit it to himself but he really liked that Jeremy had the inclinations of a strong willed master when they were in the bedroom. "I do have another house guest this year. I'll ask you not to eat him." Tyler raised an eyebrow as Jeremy smirked and pulled his black bathrobe tighter on his pale body. He'd filled out so much after he'd died, since all he had was time and he'd built up a lot of muscle over the years.

"You're seeing someone?" Tyler asked, his humanity slowly creeping back in.

"Maybe." Jeremy shrugged in a noncommittal way.

"You don't know?" Tyler quirked an eyebrow again.

"Well we only started seeing one another recently. He came here to see if the rumors were true. And.. well I decided he'd look better naked on my ivory sheets."

"Rumors?" Tyler tried to focus on anything but a new man in Jeremy's life.

"You've been ignoring the people again haven't you." Jeremy chided. "The hybrids are growing restless. They started attacking and transforming openly. Forced with the realization that there were werewolf vampire hybrids they had to assume that both of the other races existed as well. It's been a media frenzy for the last twenty five years." Jeremy sighed. "And when people started looking at the history files on this house and me… they started to notice that for a thousand years there'd been a Jeremy Gilbert registered here."

"And they started asking questions?" Tyler looked concerned.

"Well people started turning up asking questions here and there. But thankfully I'd had a thousand years to plan for something like this happening. So I have a supply system in place that delivers the blood hidden in other things, and for a while I played it off as a good likeness to an family ancestor."

"But?"

"But then they did a digital face comparison and started to put two and two together." Jeremy stretched. "I answer a few questions a month and they leave me in peace the rest of the time."

"You're giving away secrets about vampires?" Tyler felt the shock cross his face.

"That's why I limit the amount of questions. That and with the hybrids hunting down so many vampires as well as all the werewolves they can find… it's no like humanity doesn't need to know." He sipped his cup full of room temperature blood. "Besides, with out Elena's blood or Klaus' for that matter, the only way to make a hybrid is by them breeding." Jeremy sighed.

"I'm sorry about your sister." Tyler realized too late that his hand had went to Jeremy's cheek.

"Thanks." Jeremy held Tyler's hand against his face.

"A thousand years doesn't dull the pain does it." Tyler gave a weak smile.

"At least I got the bastard back for what he did to us." Jeremy went from across the island in the kitchen to next to Tyler. "And for now… that counts…" He let his lips crush against the hybrid's warm lips, drinking in the warmth as well as the feel of his long time lover. And hesitantly he pulled apart from the hybrid who tried to follow him. "I need to explain things to Terry first." Jeremy gave Tyler another, more chased, kiss before leaving the kitchen.

"damn it." Tyler cursed under his breathe as his loins re-awoke after fifty years of non-use. "perfect." He uttered as he looked down at the hand shaped ruts in the marble countertop he'd been leaning against.

Jeremy stood in the doorway to Terry's room, his robe falling open slightly as he watched the early morning light filter through the storm clouds. He looked down at his silver bracelet on his left wrist with its lapis lazuli stone in the center of a set of stones. He'd went to Bonnie's family and found one of them with enough magic to enchant the stones and metal so he could walk in day light. Now here he was hundreds of years after that witch's death and still dependent on her magic to keep him safe while he walked through the sun of the waking world.

"Hey…" Terry yawned, his shaggy blonde hair falling around his face as he sat up, his sculpted man flesh taking on blue tones from the morning light.

"You remember how I told you I was expecting company?" Jeremy walked forward till his knees met the edge of the bed. Terry leaned forwards and untied Jeremy's sash holding his robe close in the middle.

"Yeah?" Terry looked up, sliding his hand into the robe and tracing Jeremy's abs gently.

"Tyler's here." Terry's hand stopped and he stared to with drawl his hand.

"do i have to go?" Terry looked up through his long fringe up at Jeremy's face, which was slightly obscured by the room's dark shade.

"I don't know yet." Jeremy's hand moving lightning fast to capture Terry's hand where it was just as it tried to leave his robe. "I just don't know."

_~ tbc ~_


	2. Chapter 2 Human Eyes

**A/N: Inspired by Chapter 6 of Darkshines by Alicia of the Temptation on **

**This is a three way love story between Tyler/Jeremy/OMC so the story will be told from all three pov's. Sort of. The story is kind of told in third person but you'll see things the way they might appear to different people each chapter, the titles give you a hint.**

**Ps, if you review I tend to write faster. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries, just their actions here.**

* * *

><p>The half light of the stormy morning didn't do Jeremy's body justice as he slid his robe off revealing his bare flesh to Terry. Jeremy's eyes looked down at Terry and he felt consumed by the vampires gaze. That was what had brought him here in the first place. He'd been covering stories about the hybrids in the news for months, and then they thought they'd found a real life vampire. He'd felt himself feel a secret thrill at the idea that there was a real vampire in his town. So, he'd packed up his gear and came here. Jeremy had met him at the front gate, and that gaze had done something to Terry because instead of asking if he could interview him his first question was 'Will you sleep with me?'. He'd been so ashamed and stammering after that.<p>

And something in Jeremy opened up to him then and welcomed him inside. Now his bosses were paying him to live with his boyfriend and gather information on vampires from him. He hated that word. Boyfriend. It felt so juvenile to call someone who' a thousand years older then you your boyfriend. He often thought that maybe he was just Jeremy's boy toy, since he must seem so incredibly young and naive to the vampire. But as Jeremy stood there bare chested, nude accept for his boxers, Terry felt like this was where he belonged. He retch for Jeremy's boxers and the vampire's swift hand gripped his wrists carefully. Terry looked up confused as he was unsure what game they were playing tonight.

"You promise that you'll play fair with Tyler?" Jeremy looked at him carefully. Both knew he could compel Terry at any time. Terry never took the vervain. He assumed anything Jeremy made him do or forget was for a good reason. A trusting soul in a sea of doubt was what Jeremy had called him.

"I promise." Terry said with a deep swallow, and then a shiver as his movements had brought his sheets off of him, revealing his nude shapely form to the chill of the room. Though his body was chilled by the room, his rampant erection stayed firmly on display for Jeremy's hungry eyes.

"Then you may proceed. With out the sheet." Jeremy grinned as Terry had retch to pull the sheet back over himself. Blushing he moved forward, Terry put his warm hand inside Jeremy's dark blood red boxers and fishing out his own swollen member. Not quite hard yet, Jeremy's man hood began to swell with Terry's gentle strokes of his warm hand along the warming flesh. Vampires had such trouble getting aroused if they hadn't fed recently and they always felt so cold to the touch if they didn't drink blood and caffeine. The solidifying man flesh in his hand told Terry that Jeremy had fed very recently. He looked up and smiled.

"For me?" He looked so innocent as he smiled and looked over joyed as he played with Jeremy's stiffening cock.

"Yes." Jeremy panted as he'd barely gotten the word out when Terry slipped his mouth over the curved head. For a new anchor in a tiny town and only twenty four, Terry commanded a great skill at oral sex. Jeremy often thought it was due to the hours upon hours of practice since Terry came here. But Terry knew it was because giving head was his favorite activity outside of reporting the news. He smiled inwardly as he took more then half of Jeremy's engorged penis into his throat. He'd like to see _Tyler_ do so well. Actually that thought spurred him on and more then a little turned him on, enough so that for the first time since he'd met Jeremy all those years ago he swallowed his whole eight inch tower of pleasure. "SHIT!" Jeremy shuddered, feeling himself fully sheathed in Terry's throat.

Terry had only ever done this with one boyfriend in the past, but he knew how to handle this situation. Breathing through his nose as he pulled back he slammed back down taking the whole elongated tube down his throat and he started humming. Bits of pop music, and other things with a beat. Jeremy started to shudder.

"Babe, you keep that up we won't even get to the fun part…" Jeremy laced his fingers into Terry's blonde shaggy locks. Terry looked up at him, his wide innocent eyes so full of fire, and he worked a finger around and into Jeremy's ass, causing Jeremy to jump, and finish at the same time. "FUCK!" He staggered out as he emptied himself into Terry's willing throat. Terry was like a man possessed, slurping down his offering and then turning around and slamming his own needy hole down Jeremy's still dripping pole; all the while fisting his own seven inch glory while bouncing against Jeremy's firm form.

"Fuck me." Terry begged as he road Jeremy, moaning like a stuck pig full of pleasure.

"I don't know what's go into you, but if you want me in you, then I'm happy to help." Jeremy smirked, a playful look filling his eyes as he picked up Terry with all his vampire strength and moved with blinding speed so that Terry was suddenly up right riding down on Jeremy's length from across the room in a chair.

"Yeah… show me your speed and strength Mr. Vampire." Terry said as he keep up his brutal pace, battering his prostate with Jeremy's prick.

"Your wish is my pleasure." Jeremy grinned before they found themselves against the wall, Terry pushed against it as Jeremy rammed himself home into his lover. Over and over again at a blistering pace till they were suddenly on the bed, Terry, swiveled around while still balls deep on Jeremy, to be laying on his back while Jeremy plowed into him. Terry was in heaven, caught between the dualities of his pleasure and showing Jeremy he was the one to be with. And he was equally turned on by Jeremy and Jeremy's vampiric powers. Part of him secretly hoped that Jeremy would turn him before too long so the pair could be together forever. And as his hand was knocked away and Jeremy took over forcefully stroking his swollen knob he felt at one with the universe, the pleasure building to an amazing high till he suddenly found himself still on his back being held in the air by Jeremy's hands and his legs around Jeremy's ass, hanging in mid air as he finished himself, the sense of weightlessness and orgasmic bliss blanking his mind out to all but his pleasure as he came again, this time with Jeremy's second orgasm. He had no idea how long they'd gone like that. Or even how many times. When next he woke the sky was nearly cleared, his sheets were pulled up around him to keep him warm, and his tender hole was leaking his vampire's seed.

'Well at least I didn't dream it.' He chuckled to himself as he gingerly got up and dressed to go get some breakfast. Stretching as he walked to the shower, he wondered if _Tyler_ was up yet.

Walking down in just his pajama bottoms, Terry chose to show off his glistening upper body as he walked around the house half naked. He'd been a little let down when Tyler wasn't down there already to show off to, a way of saying he doesn't need _you_, and he's got all _this_ at home. But that let down was replaced by happiness when he realized he was going to get to have breakfast with Jeremy alone. Terry fixed himself a glass of juice, a cup of coffee, and some of the eggs that Jeremy had set out for the people who still ate human food. Jeremy loved to cook, and Terry needed the actual food, so it worked out. He'd only just sat down when Jeremy shook his head.

"What?" Terry looked confused.

"You really think this is going to help?" Jeremy sighed as he motioned to Terry's state of dress.

"I happen to know you've been trying to get me to loosen up when I leave the bedroom." Terry smiled, proud of his ability to actually walk around half naked today.

"Yeah. But you don't know Tyler like I do… oh crap." Jeremy covered his eyes. "Speaking of." Terry turned around to see why Jeremy was acting so odd and caught sight of Tyler standing there buck naked. His rippling muscles flexed as he walked bare foot into the kitchen, loaded a piece of toast up with scrambled eggs, and got a cup of warm blood before standing near Jeremy, his semi hard cock looked like it was at least eight inches already. "Terry, meet the prick." Jeremy sighed. "And here's the cock that's attached to him." He tweaked Tyler's cock as it got larger and more swollen.

"Hi, you must be my place saver. I mean… Terry." Tyler held out a hand.

"You must be the ass who keeps breaking his heart." Terry took his hand and shook it. "Can I get you something to wear?" He motioned with his eyes towards Tyler's hard on.

"Naw. Fifty years as a wolf clothing feels itchy. It'll be weeks before I can get into cloths comfortably and then it'll be time to take them off and be a wolf again. So I'll just stay naked." Tyler smirked, getting the idea that nude would most offend Terry by the look on his face.

"You're… really… going to go… naked… all… the…" Terry looked shocked and stricken.

"Yeah, he doesn't see the point in wearing cloths if he doesn't have to." Jeremy sighed, he could almost see the cogs in Terry's head. Terry wasn't this competitive most of the time but any time he'd remotely sensed a threat to Jeremy's affections towards him, he'd … well he'd done something that reminded Jeremy entirely too much of Tyler's reactions while they were in high school together.

"Fine. Then I'll go naked too." Terry stood up before Jeremy could stop him and dropped his pajama bottoms and sat back down, acutely aware that he was naked in front of two people.

"You two are seriously going to do this?" Jeremy looked back and forth between them, suddenly feeling like a chew toy between two dogs. "Fine, then some ground rules. Nothing out doors, and nothing that'll leave a mark." He looked at Tyler.

"Oh what, so tats are out of bounds?" He smirked as he looked at Terry's expression.

"Stop." Jeremy gave him a warning look.

"Fine, fine." He smiled as his hard cock bumped against Jeremy's cheek.

"And you don't have to go naked to prove anything to me Terry." Jeremy held his hand. "Tyler is just… he's an alpha of the hybrids. And he likes to show off. And he was this big a dick back in high school." Terry's eyes swiveled to Jeremy questioning.

"Yeah, he's half vamp half wolf, he ages even slower then vamps do. So yeah he's like two years older then me?" Jeremy looked at Tyler who nodded, as he drank his blood from his mug.

"Great." Terry forced a smile. "And if he can go naked during his visit so can I." He glared at Tyler.

"You realize tomorrow's the interview right?" Jeremy saw Terry's shock as he'd clearly forgotten.

"Then I'll just do it naked." He countered as he looked directly at Tyler.

"And that'll be my call to exit, the macho bull shit is getting a bit thick in here." Jeremy sighed. "Besides I'm out of O neg blood up here." He left, tying his robe shut as he went.

"Let's get something straight. Wolf boy. I'm his boyfriend, not you. So you can back off." Terry glared at him.

"Sure… sure.. so listen." Tyler picked up an iron pot and crushed it one handed. "So. You back off MY man or I do that to your pretty little face. You feel me _human_." Tyler grinned as he walked towards the door.

"Yeah I get it. You'll push me out of the picture for your little visit. Then when things get too real for you, you'll turn into a wolf and disappear for fifty years again. I'm the one who has to pick up the pieces of him and his life after you abandon him again. So which one of us do you think he really loves? The one who comes sweeping into town, lifts him up for a little while only to dump and crush him, yet again. Or the one who'll love him and stay by his side forever if I had my way?" He smiled cruelly as Tyler hit the wall, cracking the dry wall. "That's what I thought." He sipped his coffee and shivered at the cold. His smirk only lasting for a moment before he realized what he'd just agreed to.

"Oh hell, I'd better call my producers." Terry sighed as he finished his coffee and headed up towards his room on the second floor, feeling like a moron for even saying he'd do the show naked before thinking it through. He berated himself all the way to his door when he stopped.

"Will you lay off him for a while?" He heard Jeremy's voice. He paused and waited to see if he'd hear anymore.

"Why?" Tyler said with a bit of a growl.

"Because I love him too." Terry's face fell at that. "And he's human Tyler. Like we used to be. He… he fills a place in me I didn't know I needed filled. And I love him." Terry swallowed hard.

"And you expect me not to be jealous?" Tyler growled louder.

"No. I'm expecting you to respect me and my wishes in my house. I love you Tyler, but there are moments where I wish you were more like Terry. Just like there's times I wish he was more like you. But it's too early in this visit for reality to seep in." Jeremy sounded tired. "Consciously I know you'll leave again…. I know you'll become a wolf and leave me. And I know that I'll be with Terry for the rest of his life and then you'll be back again." He sighed.

"What if I don't leave?" Tyler sounded like he was thinking things through.

"What?" Jeremy's voice shook.

"What if I decided to stay here for good, and not leave like before?" Tyler said calmly.

"I… don't get my hopes up for things that won't happen. I love you Tyler… but you're not the nine to five daily grind always here type. You liked to play the field as a human and as a werewolf you where a horny slut. When you became a hybrid you became a possessive slut till after everyone we knew was murdered. And when it was just you and me… you could only handle these moments of us before you go back to being a wolf and hiding away." Jeremy sounds like he was on the verge of tears. "So don't get my hopes up that you've changed in some twisted need to try to knock Terry out of my life just because you think he's taken what's yours. I'm not a chew toy and I'm not some prize to be won." Jeremy started out the door.

"I'm serious. What if I stay, would it be just you and me.. or will you keep _him_ too?"

"I'm not getting rid of Terry." Jeremy said as he closed the door and left Tyler's room.

"Fine. Then I'll learn to play with the human!" Tyler called after Jeremy.

'shit.' Terry thought as he sat on his floor, his back to his bedroom door. 'shit.'

_~tbc~_


	3. Chapter 3 Wolven Eyes

**A/N: Inspired by Chapter 6 of Darkshines by Alicia of the Temptation on **

**I've been asked to see the picture that I based Terry off of. Well I describe him as if he was played by an adult Chad Overstreet. I find the actor/singer rather sexy and I think that he would do well with longer hair and a more adult context.**

* * *

><p>Tyler lay on his bed, his mind racing as he looked out the sky light watching the day move on. He'd lost track of how long ago he'd asked Jeremy to put this in. It made him feel like he was still out in the wild living life as a wolf. It was more comforting then he'd ever thought possible. Especially now that he lay here worried about what Jeremy was thinking. 'shit' He thought as he remembered how things had been back in high school. Things had been so simple back then. He was human, he had girls… and he wasn't happy. He thought he was, but every time he looked back upon his life he realized they'd been saving someone else's place. Hell even his relationship with Vicki was more about Jeremy then either of the two actually in the relationship.<p>

He's taken her just because he could and because it annoyed Jeremy. Which got Jeremy's attention on him, and back then he clearly thought that negative attention was attention none the less. He sighed, he'd make Uncle Mason proud with his level of maturity and control. He let his mind drift to the day Klaus had come back. Seeing it clearly as he was ordered to attack his friends and family like a good servant, no not a servant, a slave. He knew that now. He'd been Klaus' slave and he'd done it with out a thought in the world. He'd helped kill almost everyone he knew, and he helped burn down Jeremy's house, with Jeremy and family still inside. His eyes began to cloud up as tears escaped his body. He'd tried to kill Jeremy.

He'd been shocked when, after that Damon guy ran into the flames, that Jeremy was the only one to walk out hours later. He looked a little worse for ware and that's when Tyler had caught the scent. Jeremy was dead and transitioning. He'd taken Damon's blood and would burn it out soon enough. Something inside Tyler broke the second he realize that he'd loose Jeremy forever. And he blacked out consciously, knowing it was the only way to fight the compulsion, to shut off his conscious mind and let his heart and body do what it knew needed to be done. He found out later he'd scooped Jeremy up and taken him back to the Lockwood house. There he'd fed him blood bags till Jeremy had gained his strength. Once he was strong enough they went to find Bonnie, and find her they did.

Tyler's own repass, and he worried at the time the only reason Jeremy didn't kill him back then, was that he'd had no hand in Bonnie's death. Jeremy loved her in a way he couldn't say. And the loss of so many in a row, so quickly… Tyler feared for Jeremy's safety. But a few nights later he'd woke up to check on Jeremy and found only a note where Jeremy had been sleeping.

_Dear Tyler_

_You've been great to help me this far. But I have to move on my own for a while. You are too connected to Klaus. And until he is laid to rest I don't think I can ever come to terms with what he made you do or to begin to forgive you. I know you have feelings for me. You talk in your sleep…_

_I have feelings for you to Ty. They're kind of being killed by the need to slaughter your buddy for what he did to my family. But they're there. I've got to find a witch to do a spell for me. Once that's done I'll contact you again. Stay strong, and hope for a day when our love can grow with out the seeds of resentment or hate._

_- Jeremy_

Tyler still had the note. He'd gone to the old Lockwood werewolf cells and had focused on cleaning it out and modernizing it. It'd taken a long time, but being practically, if not totally, immortal had its perks. He had the time. So for nearly twenty years he focused on his hobby till he had an underground house that no one knew about. He's moved all his possessions and the stuff from his parent's house he'd wanted. And then he made sure his mother was in her grave after Klaus had drained her. Once he was sure about that, he laid her to rest properly and slowly retreated into his cave. Some used immortality to better themselves, solve age old questions, search for meaning, or even to seek revenge, Tyler… he used it to get max score on all his video games.

His own private way of taking himself out of the war Klaus had started. He'd emailed Jeremy with details on how to contact him, then deactivated his phones, closed his bank accounts, and disappeared from Mystic Falls as far as anyone was concerned. They never realized he lived under them. Only venturing out when he had to gather blood or food. Compelling people to forget and over time he'd learned to even compel people to not form the memories in the first place. He figured if Klaus did come looking for him, at least that way they'd have no memories to even recall under the original's compulsion. And then he'd just sat down there playing his games and waiting. Till twenty years had gone by and he got an email saying Jeremy had finally tracked down a witch strong enough and motivated enough to help him.

He'd hinted that he'd had her make an item to let him walk in the day light so he could hunt Klaus. Tyler felt heart sick that Jeremy was still after Klaus, but at least this way he knew Jeremy was still alive. Tyler had sent back a message that he was in a kind of self imposed exile for what he'd done to Jeremy's family, and Jeremy wished him luck in his path to self discovery. The pair would talk on and off every few years while the town moved on from the tragedy that had claimed 40% of the town's population and the world kept on turning. Tyler in his decked out hole, and Jeremy out in the world fighting to end Tyler's imprisonment, if even by proxy to his goal to end Klaus.

Tyler had been just seconds away from beating God of War 11 when he doubled over in pain. He was the first successful made hybrid and he was tightly bound to Klaus and his well being. He felt it as Jeremy dismembered and tortured Klaus. For more then a year straight Jeremy whittled away at the thing that had ruined his life, and every pain felt doubly in Tyler's body. He'd longed for death and almost got his answer till he felt Jeremy pull Klaus' heart from his chest and felt Klaus' eyes going dark.

'_That's for my family you bastard. And that's for my friends… And this…_' Jeremy held up Klaus' heart. '_This is so Tyler never has to fear the monster you tried to make him into._' He looked Klaus deep in the eyes, the psychic bond connecting through Klaus' dying to Tyler's mind. '_You are free. Klaus can never control you again. You are free of him and all compulsions and binds to or from him. You are free Tyler Lockwood._' And the vision had went black. Jeremy had done it. He'd beaten Klaus and freed Tyler. And for the first time in a hundred years, he felt alone in his cave.

It was ten years later when they'd met and finally had their first date. Tyler smiled at the scar on his shoulder from that night. Leave it to Jeremy to get so excited by the sex that he clawed him with his fingernails. And then be a vampire about it and drink the hybrid blood. The mystic qualities of Jeremy's vampiric bite, and taking of Tyler's blood had reacted with the hybrid powers and resulted in Jeremy being able to leave marks that healed almost human slow and scarred. Tyler laid back and smiled. There were perks to being this old, so many memories to get lost in. The best perk of being a thousand years old and forever seventeen, because he'd been turned into a werewolf just after his seventeenth birthday party and then turned into a hybrid before his eighteenth, was that he'd never have to see his father's face in the mirror. He'd never look like the ass hole who abused him for so long.

But the greatest draw back was that he'd never grow old with Jeremy, and despite his days as a teenaged slut, well his life as a teenaged slut, he'd always been a bit of a hopeless romantic. Or so he told himself. But Terry and Jeremy were right. Every fifty years like clock work he'd had to run from him and Jeremy because of how it made him feel, how his humanity was too much for the hybrid to take. But these last fifty years hadn't been near as satisfying. He'd felt more alone then he'd ever thought possible, even with his humanity switched off. And he was acutely aware that as the decades past he was shaving time off that fifty years to be with Jeremy sooner. Maybe it was time to just bite the bullet and be with the one he loved. Only now the one he loves is with another man…

Tyler growled. It was entirely his own fault that Jeremy had moved on with out him. And Terry was right, he'd left Jeremy so many times he wondered some times if Jeremy would even be here when he came back. But every time he was. Only this time with a man in toe to help him after Tyler left. IF Tyler left. Tyler reminded himself he was going to try to last longer. A thousand years had taught him to control his wolf in ways the others never dreamed of. But he was still a child trying to be an adult, the curse of being a hormonal seventeen year old boy for a thousand years. Sometimes he wondered how Jeremy did it. And then he'd step into the viewing room and see all the paintings of Jeremy's lovers. A lot of sex and force of will seemed to keep the vampire from spiraling out of control like he used to as a human. But he would have to see if there was a painting of _Terry_ yet. The idea that there might be gripping Tyler in a way he hadn't known since his years in his cave worried about Jeremy's safety.

He stepped out into the hall to find Terry sitting in a window seat reading something, a blanket thrown over his body to hide his nudity. Tyler walked up to him and glared, this boy had no right in Jeremy's heart.

"Can I help you?" Terry asked with out looking up.

"Yeah, leave and don't come back." Tyler said hotly.

"Sorry, firstly, Jeremy actually gave me vervain a bit ago, which means he suspects you'd use your powers to compel me to leave. Funny how he doesn't have to use it at all when it's just us." Terry smirked. "Doesn't trust you'll let him be happy I suppose." He shrugged. "And I love him. I don't know what you have with him or had. At least not what you think you had anyways. But I know him. And I know your little declaration earlier is going to break his heart when you fail to live up to it."

"You heard that?" Tyler winced.

"The guy in the next county who milks goats for a living heard you." Terry gave him a look over the top of his book. "And as tempting as it would be show you that I can be just as brazen and tactless as you I decided to raise above it." He flopped the blanket back revealing he was in shorts. "I don't need to flash my body to remind Jeremy that he loves me. I just have to be here." Terry went back to his book.

"fine." Tyler growled through gritted teeth as he stormed down the hall and up the stairs to Jeremy's room for the paintings. Pausing at the paintings of people he knew. He looked up at Vicki and smiled. It was how she deserved to be remembered. The way Jeremy saw her. A shining soul who had so much potential and a bright future, as opposed to what Tyler had seen when he started with her. He'd seen a drug addicted wasted whore who was easy and would let him slip in and out with out emotions. Tyler never deserved Vicki, and looking at the painting he knew that now. He moved on to Anna who he'd only met in passing, and Bonnie who he missed as well.

And then there he was. He blushed every time he looked at that painting. It showed him young, vibrant, and alive, coming out of the mist. The way he was the day Jeremy saw him when he'd walked out of the fires of his old home. But it was like someone had some how made him look sexy at the same time. Tyler always felt he was attractive. He drew women and men to him all the time. And had turned down his fair share of both in high school and since, but.. this painting. He felt honored to see himself the way Jeremy had seen him. He kept going down the line. Growling when he saw men he found hotter then himself. Growling even louder when he noticed that the dates on the painting frame would more often then not show that he'd been with some of them longer then he'd been with Jeremy. He stopped at one that looked very familiar.

"Alex Lockwood." Jeremy said form where he was sitting just in the shadows, his hand on his bracelet. "I met him about a hundred and fifty three years ago." Jeremy's eyes shown in the dark.

"It says you were with him… for forty five years." Tyler swallowed.

"I was his lover right up till he died in his sixties." Jeremy sat forward. "And he'd been gone five years when you came back. I… I was glad for the company." Jeremy sat back.

"I thought you'd just missed me so much." Tyler turned back to the painting that looked like a sandy blonde version of himself.

"He was so much like you. The same face, the same smile… the same sluttiness." Tyler smiled at that.

"Another Lockwood Slut. My mother would be proud." He turned and grinned.

"And he was a werewolf." Tyler turned fully. "Drunk driving accident… he turned and I helped him through it." Jeremy picked up his cup full of blood and sipped.

"Did you…"

"I loved him. And we were together for many years. We were even married." Jeremy pointed to the wedding band that was embedded in the wood frame. I did that to all the ones I've been married to." And as Tyler looked he realized he could pick out a lot of rings in the older photos. "But none since him. And no, Terry doesn't have a photo or a ring yet." Tyler puffed up a bit and Jeremy slapped him on the bare tanned ass. "Doesn't mean he wont." He went back to his seat. "In fact if he can put up with you I'm tempted to marry him and turn him so that I'll have someone while you're in the woods next time." Jeremy smiled to himself.

"And if I stay?" Tyler stepped towards Jeremy.

"If you stay… what? Will I marry Terry? Maybe. Will I marry you? I don't know." Tyler hung his head. "You never struck me as the kind who wanted a ring. Though you do like my little collar…" Tyler blushed then. "Tell you what, you behave towards Terry, even apologize and square things away with him. And I'll put the collar on you again." Tyler felt himself flush deeper red as his cock hardened. "Well I see you like that." He smirked. Jeremy retch out and grasped Tyler's straining erection in his hand. "You going to play nice from now on?" He pumped his fist down Tyler's swollen knob.

"Yes…." Tyler hissed.

"Good boy. Now go make nice and I'll burry my bone in your back yard." Jeremy smacked Tyler on the ass, his hard on bouncing as he walked out of the room and back down the stairs. Terry looked up as he came towards him.

"Holy shit… are you… were you sitting up there playing with yourself… cuz.." Tyler sighed.

"No. Not by myself." Terry glared at him.

"I know Jeremy was up there. I'm waiting for him to come down." Terry marked his place and stood up. "Damn it Lockwood why the hell are you being such an ass. Don't you know I love him too. I-" But Tyler grabbed Terry and pulled him to him. Kissing him hard he lifted the human up off the ground, pinning him to the wall, Tyler tore open the shorts spilling Terry's semi hard cock out into the open air.

"No talking." Tyler's eyes went black from the blood in them and his irises gold from his wolven side. Terry nodded as Tyler leaned in and licked him from tip to base over and over again, then buried Terry balls deep down his throat. Terry whimpered but remained silent. He had no clue what had happened or why, all he knew was he was getting his dick sucked. Then Tyler did something that was uniquely a werewolf trait, he unhinged his jaw and took Terry's ball sack into his mouth too. Terry's eyes went wide and he yelped at the feeling of the warm wet heat engulfing his entire groin. His heart quickened and he started to panic that he might have a heart attack before he ever got to orgasm from this amazing sensation.

And then Tyler slide a firm finger into Terry's loose moist hole. Terry was still lubed from his and Jeremy's fun earlier that morning. And as Tyler found his prostate all the sensations proved to be too much for the human. He felt himself spilling endlessly into Tyler's mouth. Flooding the area around his loins with his own warm seed and the suction of Tyler's mouth drinking it off his skin. The world seemed to go black as Terry passed out from the pleasure. He missed Tyler's satisfied smile and Jeremy's clap.

"Not what I had in mind. But it works. It really does." Jeremy smiled and picked up Terry to carry him to his bed, undressing him and laying him out at the same time. "Now for you." Jeremy took hold of Tyler's rampant hard on and lead him to the play room. Tyler swallowed hard, to everyone else he was an alpha male. He fucked, he didn't get fucked. And Jeremy would some times let him do that too, but mostly he road Jeremy for all he was worth. And he liked the collar Jeremy had dreamed up. They entered the dark hard wood room and Jeremy put Tyler in the center of the room. "Kneel." Jeremy commanded and Tyler obeyed. Jeremy came back with a black slave collar.

The second he touched the black leather two inch wide collar to Tyler's neck he hissed and Jeremy smirked. The collar spent fifty years soaking in wolfsbane to get the liquid deeply embedded into it. And the feel of it helped put Tyler in his submissive role. The collar was made of multiple strips of leather. The first that touched Tyler was soft leather to stop any chafing, then outside that was layer that held the D rings so that Jeremy could attach the leashes and lead Tyler around.

"Stand." Jeremy commanded and smiled as Tyler stood. "Good." He picked up leather cock ring soaked in wolfsbane as well. Tyler winced at the burning tight feeling around his swollen hard on. "Now the fun can really begin." Jeremy grinned.

~tbc~


	4. Chapter 4 Master's Eyes

**Inspired by Chapter 6 of Darkshines by Alicia of the Temptation on **

**In this one you finally get to see the scene inspired by Darkshines.. to it's fullest… and you also get to hear a little bit about Jeremy's bracelet. Only a taste of what that sucker is for. -grins- but I think you'll like that Jeremy had the forethought to not only pick up the stones he needed but also to spend 20 years working on building a weapon to make him strong enough to stop Klaus or anyone who threatened his little growing family.**

**Questions, comments, all are welcome. Please review.**

* * *

><p>Jeremy smiled at the way Tyler's bound erection swelled and bobbed as the hybrid seemed to try to steady himself between the dichotomy of the two sources of pain. His collar and his cock ring, both soaked in wolfsbane for the last fifty years. Jeremy had never really been one to inflict pain but he'd learned that he liked to be in charge and that, just this little bit of pain turned Tyler on. Jeremy circled his prey as he looked him up and down.<p>

"How long has it been?" He tilted his head to the side.

"Since the night I left." Tyler blushed, he knew full well he was being asked how long it'd been since anyone had penetrated his ass. After fifty years of absolutely no anal sex, he was going to be very tight.

"You know what I love?" Jeremy said from some where behind Tyler who knew better then to turn around.

"What master?" Tyler shuddered.

"Well I love that you remembered." Jeremy grinned. "And I love that I was finally able to prefect that lube I always talked about. I love modern science." Tyler's eyes got wide as he recalled Jeremy always saying he'd love to make some wolfsbane lubricant to fuck Tyler with when he came back so virgin tight. "Here, have a feel.." Tyler shuddered as the cold lubed finger pushed into his tight in passage and then the burning of the wolfsbane against his bare flesh.

"OH GOD!" Tyler moaned and whimpered.

"Yeah, the ultimate way to turn you on and work you over." Jeremy stepped back. "Since I'm one of the only suppliers of vervain and wolfsbane, they let me play around with the chemistry set once in a while." Jeremy laughingly referred to the lab he had build years ago as a chemistry set. It took up one entire floor below ground and was where we build better weapons and compounds to fight the hybrids. "I wonder how this will feel on other parts…" Jeremy walked around Tyler and applied some of the lube on both nipples, behind Tyler's ears, across the back of his neck, along his taint, and across his glands. Tyler quickly began bobbing about howling in a pleasure/pain mixture that seemed to be consuming him alive. "Very nice." Jeremy commented as he watched Tyler's cock begin leaking precum like a broken faucet. "Very nice."

"MORE!" Tyler growled, his eyes gone black from the blood and his iris turned werewolf gold as he panted and moaned.

"Oh you want more do you?" Jeremy smiled, stepping closer and stroking Tyler's entire cock with the substance. Then going so far as to coat his balls, Tyler hissed and panted but his precum became a steady stream. "More?"

"more…" Tyler whimpered.

"Okay." Jeremy walked behind his obediently standing sex slave, and slid two lubed fingers into his tight hole, working more and more lube up inside Tyler. He used the fingers to find Tyler's prostate and to add extra lubricant right across the flesh above it. Tyler was trembling. "And to think, I don't even have my cock in you yet." Tyler started to swear as it looked like he was almost having one long continual orgasm; his precum was getting thicker and still running just as fast. "Oh this is going to be good." Jeremy leaned in and licked the shell of Tyler's ear.

"shit…" Tyler's voice came out shaky with his ragged breath.

"Don't worry baby, I'll make you feel better." The wet slicking sound of Jeremy spreading the herbal lube across his fuck stick behind Tyler's back. "Don't worry… I'll make it all … better." He punctuated his final word by burying his hard cock balls deep in one mighty thrust

"FUUUUCK!" Tyler moaned, his muscles tensing trying to keep himself up right as Jeremy withdrew and plunged in again just as hard and just as fast. Tyler panted and moaned under the relentless onslaught of Jeremy's punishing blows to his ass.

"I love having you stand on your own… makes it all the more clear it's your choice…" Jeremy nibbled on Tyler's ear, gripping the muscular hybrid's shoulders and fucked for all he was worth. He loved how their bodies seemed to meld together. Hot flesh to hot flesh, the sweet sideways dance they did so very rarely and it only lasted so long, even with their vampiric and hybrid stamina. "fuck." Jeremy panted, holding onto Tyler's strong shoulders. "You always milk me too fast." He leaned in and kissed Tyler on the side of the neck.

"once more… please?" Tyler begged, his cock almost purple from staying hard so long and drooling a thick stream of precum onto the floor of the play room.

"Once more and then I have to get dressed." Jeremy drank another large gulp of his blood, recoated his cock with wolfsbane and plunged back in, fucking as hard as he could, reveling in it, but this time angling so that he battered poor Tyler's prostate with every long agonizing stroke.

"f-f-fuck…." Tyler started to moan but it turned into a growl as he started shooting rope after rope of thick cum, his large balls contracting with each wave of pleasure as he forced more of his seed onto the floor. But true to his word, Jeremy kept it up until he finally emptied himself, a full twenty minutes later this time, the whole while keeping Tyler in a constant state of orgasm. Afterwards he cleaned Tyler up and laid him on a near by bed.

"Rest. We'll talk about things later. And don't think that Terry won't have a painting. He will. And probably soon." Jeremy walked out, fully dressed and heading back to his daily life.

"right now… if he could fuck me like that… I'd say bring him on…" Tyler panted, his arm over his eyes blocking out the little light in the room from the recessed lighting above the bare rafters, and the open door. 'shit…' He thought as he panted and struggled to regain his breath, thankful that this time at least Jeremy had taken off the restraints and let him wash some of the lube off. He'd have to see if Jeremy had ever made any of the vervain lube he talked about…

)O(

Jeremy smiled as he sat in the back yard, working on his latest painting of the landscape. He had a book coming out later in the fall, a thousand years of Mystic Falls, people would be able to look back and see how their sleepy little town had changed. How they'd grown. How much they'd lost…

"You know you shouldn't do this to yourself." Elena sighed from where she was standing by a near by tree.

"It brings me peace." Jeremy said simply. He'd learned that while nature wouldn't allow original vampires to retain any magical gifts after transitioning, his gift of being a medium was all the more powerful.

"The painting or the sex with Tyler Lockwood?" Elena challenged.

"You need to stay out of the play room." Jeremy admonished. "And I was talking about the painting. Why?" Jeremy turned to look at her.

"You know he set the fire that killed me." Elena crossed her arms.

"He set it, because Klaus commanded it. We both know he had no choice. And now Klaus is as good as dead and Tyler…"

"Loves you." Elena sighed. "I know. I know. We've been over it a dozen times. It's not like I don't know." She sulked.

"You just hate that you can't kick him and yell at him for not treating me the way you treated Stephan." Jeremy smiled.

"She's just…" Stephen stuck his head from around the tree.

"Oh I know what she's just. She's cranky because she can't get any. She's cranky because she can't control me anymore. And she's cranky because she's my big sis and she'll always been cranky." Jeremy smiled.

"No fair." Elena smiled finally.

"Hey, I'm the one who has an audience while I'm having sex. At least Tyler gets off on it." Jeremy shook his head.

"Well, maybe he's not the only one." Stephen coughed and looked at Elena.

"Fine… it turns Stephen on too." She grinned and vanished.

"Oh I'm going to enjoy finding her…" Stephen vanished after her.

"Guys… just keep it down this time… it's strange hearing my sister have sex as a ghost…" He shook his head.

"They've adjusted." Jeremy stopped and held his brush tightly.

"Bonnie…" He started to turn.

"NO!" She cried.

"Okay… okay… not turning around." Jeremy stayed facing the painting. "Are you ever going to let me see you again?"

"Maybe. I… Klaus made me use a lot of power… made me.. burn up… and… I didn't cross easy." Bonnie's voice sounded tired.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you." Jeremy sighed as he held himself.

"I know Jeremy. And for what it's worth. I think you should choose both of them. They'll fit nicely. I need to warn you, he's going to be back." Bonnie sounded like she was afraid.

"Allen knows better." Jeremy knew who she meant.

"Allen is a witch, you're a vampire.. he's going to fight you, he'll win and he'll…"

"Take the books?" Jeremy held up his wrist. "Lapis lazuli to shroud me in darkness so I can walk in the light. Moonstone to protect me from the werewolf's bite." He pointed to the stones in order. "Sunstone to protect me from humans." He pointed to the gold and red flexed stone. "Obsidian to protect me from creatures of the night." He pointed to it. "Malachite to protect me from harm." He touched the green and black stone with his finger. "Tigers eye to protect me against witches and magic…" He brought his hand down. "Bonnie it took me twenty years of reading your books and paying other witches to do each spell. And another to find a witch that could take the blessed stones, set them in copper and set the copper in silver to bind the magic to me and me alone. This thing has helped me against witches that are a lot more powerful then Allen every could hope to be." Jeremy sighed.

"You forgot the amethyst to boost your psychic powers as a medium…" Bonnie's smile could be heard in her voice.

"Oh I have a lot more up my sleeve beyond just that. But it helps me contact those I've lost."

"You mean the ones who didn't want to be found." Her voice taking a hard edge.

"Bonnie." Jeremy said in a warning tone.

"Fine. I'm just saying." She sighed. "But trust me… he's not playing with just spells now…. He has some serious power now… he'll be back." She started to fade.

"He's not going to be the only witch here this year." He felt her pause.

"You know?" She panicked slightly.

"I know because the signs for a thousand years have always told me when a witch is coming. They're human with power, but that power binds them to nature's clock. And so long as I'm mindful of that I know when their coming. And I know right now, a member of your family is about to come into his powers about like you did. And that it'll affect him profoundly."

"What are you planning?"

"I'm not planning anything." Jeremy smiled. "When do I have a plan?"

"When you smile like that. Just… be careful. Elena would never let me hear the end of it… and you know she can talk forever now…"

"Yeah I know. Listen Bonnie…" And Jeremy sighed, he'd turned too slow and missed her again. He sighed and leaned forward resting his elbows on the metal easel he had his painting on, running his fingers through his hair, the thick oil pain dripping from his face where he'd forgotten he had the brush. "Damn it." He sighed. All the while acutely aware by the heart beat he could hear that Terry was watching him from the conservatory. Terry found it odd to watch Jeremy when he was speaking with the spirits. A touch of curiosity and a pound of journalistic questioning but in for a penny in for a pound. Jeremy waved at the direction, behind himself, and went back to his painting. He knew things were coming but for now, he'd enjoy the little bit of silence he got form painting out in his garden, and the respite he found in the arms of his lovers.

"Their lucky." A voice so much like Tyler's said behind him.

"Oh?" He put his hand back and held the hand of the man wearing a wedding band.

"Yeah, they get to spend even a little bit of time with you. Trust me. Marry them sooner rather then later… you'll need their strength." He patted Jeremy's shoulder.

"Why Mr. Lockwood, are you saying you want to watch me having sex with them both?" Jeremy grinned.

"I'm saying, that it might be time for you to make an honest man of both of them boys." He squeezed.

"I can hardly marry both..." Jeremy laughed.

"You're legally a vampire now. Tell them it's a vampire thing." He chuckled.

"Babe I don't think they'll buy that marrying two men is a vampire thing." Jeremy went back to panting as his former husband rubbed his back and consoled him.

"Tell them over supper tonight." He kissed the top of Jeremy's head.

"Alex if you think that you're going to get your way again…"

"Listen. It's important. You babe…" Alex's voice started to waver. "Allen will kill you if he can. He's got friends stopping us from warning you. You were smart to make sure that Terry kept it out of the news that you were a medium. But he knows you took down Klaus and he knows you had help. So he's trying to cut you off from our help. You'll need their help soon…" Alex kissed the top of his head and squeezed his shoulder before he vanished.

"Okay babe. Okay." Jeremy felt a blood tear slip down his cheek.

_~tbc~_


	5. Chapter 5 Crying Eyes

**Inspired by Chapter 6 of Darkshines by Alicia of the Temptation on **

**So you got a bit of a taste for the twists coming up.**

**Who is Allen? Who are his friends? What are the other stones on Jeremy's bracelet and what do they do? All good questions. And maybe you'll find out the answers soon.**

**Questions, comments, all are welcome. Please review.**

"**If I die young" by The Band Perry**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries, just their actions here.**

* * *

><p>"He's still doing that isn't he?" Tyler came down wearing a robe and stood behind Terry.<p>

"Every day he has his routine. Up before the sun to sit and wait for sunrise in the Lost One's room… then he comes down fucks me senseless, we eat breakfast, then it's my time to read while he's back up there in the room with the paintings. Then he goes out and paints till lunch. Then he eats with me and then, more sex, and then he's in the lab for most of the afternoon. He doesn't sleep… he only needs blood to keep going. And he's kind of set in his ways." Terry smiled with a sad smile on his face.

"You don't ask him about what they talk about?" Tyler indicated the place out in the yard where Jeremy was talking to the ghosts they couldn't see.

"Nope."

"You ever get jealous?" Tyler grinned.

"Only when they interrupt the sex to talk. That's when I have to have a word with him about thinking about other people while he's balls deep in my ass." Terry went back to drinking his coffee.

"Bonnie left him over it." Terry looked at Tyler. "Yeah you've seen Anna's picture… he kept talking to Anna, making out with her.. that sort of things. Bonnie got really pissed. Left him. They'd probably have worked it all out if… well she hadn't been burned alive." Terry nodded. "After that he kind of became focused on killing Klaus."

"But… first vampires."

"Originals." Tyler corrected while he sipped his blood in his mug.

"Right. Originals… they can't be killed."

"Well you can incapacitate them if you have a bewitched dagger dipped in white oak ash. But… a little hard to do either since all the daggers are accounted for, the tree you need was burned down a few thousand years ago now, and Klaus was an unstoppable killing machine hybrid siring bastard." Tyler shrugged. "But he spent twenty years going from witch to witch to make that bracelet of his. Had them make a whole lot of stuff for him. And then, he did it. He cut Klaus to bits, left him trapped but alive in pieces all over the planet. Unable to regenerate, unable to heal, unable to do anything but feel pain."

"But how… I know it protects him and stuff… but..?" Terry frowned.

"He's a medium. What do mediums do?" Tyler looked at him like he was trying to talk to a third grader.

"They channel spirits, talk to the dead…"

"They channel spirits. Ever heard of possession?" Terry nodded. "Well the way I hear it… he channeled every witch Klaus had ever pissed off, and some of them were pretty bad ass witches."

"But… vampires can't do magic. I'm shocked he can even do his medium thing…" Terry was looking intently at Tyler, trying hard not to comment on the blow job or the robe.

"He was a medium first, and then a vampire, and then he had witches make him an amulet, the bracelet, it… supped up his power to the point that he could channel the death through him. And the bracelet lets him channel their magic, he's just the door, they did the magic. They just needed a foothold in our world to throw their power through. And they tore Klaus a new one."

"But how do you know…"

"Klaus sired me. He made me a hybrid. And since I was the first, I was linked to him. I saw it all through his eyes, felt it through his body. I knew everything that Jeremy let those witches do to Klaus and everything he did himself… right up to where he compelled Klaus to free me and compelled me to never again be compelled by Klaus." Tyler smiled softly.

"But.. he… that makes no sense." Terry's frown deepen.

"Sit." Tyler directed him to the garden furniture sitting in the conservatory. "You've seen his bracelet right?" Terry nodded. "Well it's the Green Apophylite. It increases your will power… but also your strength of will, which gives a vampire an edge at compulsion. His will was just stronger then Klaus'."

"So while he's wearing that thing…" Terry looked back out the window.

"He's this side of invincible… you'd think."

"He's not?" Tyler shook his head no.

"No… he… well he swore to the spirits, the Gods, the witches, and nature herself that he'd take in upon himself the consequences for the magic he asked for. He can use that power but it comes at a price. So he doesn't use it often."

"Consequences?" Terry sat up straighter.

"Ever noticed his ocd about things?"

"A touch, after he talks to them in the mornings…" Terry motioned behind him.

"It's because he's using it to boost his powers. He's hoping to develop a tolerance to the magic. But it… distracts him. Makes it hard for him to focus on things. And that's just the little bit of magic effecting him. I didn't see him for a long time after he'd killed Klaus the way he did." Terry nodded. "All I know was the price was high. And it took him a long time to heal after wards. He won't talk about it with me." Tyler sighed.

"He'd never even told me." Terry sulked slightly.

"It doesn't surprise me. I only got to know about it because I was there." Tyler paused. "Well sort of anyways." He gave a soft smile. "But yeah… Jeremy has some dark parts of his past, so do I. We spent a thousand years flirting… and… maybe we're ready to take the next step." Tyler looked down into the cup of blood.

"So you're serious about trying to stay." Terry looked down, more then a little hurt in his voice.

"I'm going to try. About earlier…"

"Yeah… what was that?" Terry swallowed hard. "I mean don't get me wrong… that.. that was.. beyond anything I'd ever…"

"Jer said that if I expected to fit in and be a part of your family here… I had to play nice with you. And maybe make up and apologize. And well… apologize to me means sex and well… I'm sorry." Tyler looked anywhere but at the shocked human sitting across from him.

"So.. you're saying… you're… I… you and me… and Jeremy?" Terry was struggling to understand what had just happened to change the dynamics of their lives.

"Well… I don't know. I love Jeremy. And I think I could grow to have feelings for you. And…" Tyler leaned in and waggled his eyebrows. "Maybe I'll get to top with you." Terry blushed.

"You are shameless… aren't you?"

"I'm a slut. I like sex, but I love just the same as others. It's just… I'm a hybrid and before that a werewolf. I bond with someone for life. And it took me a thousand years to get my thick head around that." Tyler sat back and sighed. "I finally get what Jeremy's been saying all these years and he's went and found you." He looked at Terry for a moment. "Someone who's life is infinitely shorter then what we've already lived… and you understand him instantly." He sighed.

"You're that jealous of my connection to him?" Terry frowned.

"To my… wolf for lack of a better term… Jeremy belongs to me. And me alone. I don't set foot in that room up there with the paintings if I can help it. It reminds me that I fucked up and left, over and over and over." Tyler crossed his arms and sulked.

"But you're making room for me?" Terry gripped the chair.

"Well… yeah." Tyler gave a small smile. "Jeremy loves you. And he's not a moron, so there's got to be something about you that's worth while. I just have to get to know you." Tyler shrugged. "Plus you taste great." He smiled.

"Thanks." Terry smiled as he picked up his coffee.

"I trust this is all off the record?" Tyler gave him a searching look.

"Anything to do with Jeremy's privacy and safety is off the record. I guarantee it." Terry said over his shoulder as he headed into the kitchen with his cup.

"How? I know you can not report things, but they could always bug this place or tap his phone or something…"

"You don't watch a lot of tv or read news papers much in the last two hundred years have you?" Terry frowned at him.

"Why would I?" Tyler followed him.

"Well, you see my pen?" He nodded to the kitchen table where he'd been writing something with a very fancy pen.

"Yeah."

"Well so long as that green light's on, it scrambles any device with in the distance from the center of the house to the street. Nothing can hear or spy on us inside the house."

"But I don't hear anything…." Tyler moved over and put his ear down by the table.

"You wouldn't. I had to find a frequency that was above even a hybrid's range of hearing because it'd have altered Jeremy and probably driven him crazy with the sound, and well, I didn't want to attract hybrids here. They've been trying to kill all the vampires they can find." Terry closed his eyes and wiped away a tear.

"You're picturing him dead aren't you?" Tyler came up and put a hand on Terry's shoulder.

"Yeah." He said in a broken voice. "It's why I'm so careful about what questions I let the station ask and why I protect Jeremy so much." Tyler's hand moved to turn Terry and pull him so that his head was in the crux of Tyler's neck.

"Shhh." Tyler rubbed slow circles on Terry's back, his robe having come open so that Terry was leaning against the warmth of Tyler's hot bare flesh. "It's okay." Tyler held close and helped relax Terry as best he could. "It's okay, we'll protect him together…" Tyler whispered but was cut off as Terry pushed up on his tip toes and kissed Tyler on the lips. As they were making out Tyler's robe fell off completely, he began grinding his hardening member against Terry's groin which was likewise growing against the warm naked hybrid. They were in the midst of taking Terry's cloths off when Jeremy coughed in the door way. They both stopped and looked at him, their lips swollen with their hard kisses.

"Not to interrupt… but I have something to talk to you two about." He chuckled, a green streak of paint still in his hair and down the right side of his face.

"Okay…" Tyler got up and put his robe back on. "Later?" He kissed Terry.

"Later…" Terry said breathy.

"Right." Jeremy dirrected them to the benches around the kitchen table and they sat down on the same side facing Jeremy and he smiled. "You know how much it makes me happy to know that you're finally getting along."

"Yeah…" Terry blushed.

"But that's not what I need to talk to you about. Tyler, you remember Allen." Tyler's face showed he did, if the look of contempt and rage on his face was any indication.

"why."

"Bonnie says he's got friends now… and that he's a real threat to us…" Tyler sighed.

"Who's Allen?" Terry looked between them.

"About two hundred years ago I took on a boarder. He was a young male witch who had sought me out because of the library up stairs." Terry nodded. "He decided to stay and study and he learned greater magics here. And then…" Jeremy gave a sigh as Tyler growled. "He decided that a monster like me with his pet monster like Tyler had no right to the magic up stairs. So he tried to kill us to take the entire library with him."

"Did he get anything out of the library?" Terry held Tyler's hand and Jeremy's.

"He got a few books. Mostly stuff on channeling. He knows I'm a vampire but I use magic. So he assumes I'm getting help from some where. And he's also…" Jeremy turned and looked into Tyler's eyes. "He's hunting down Klaus' pieces. I checked up stairs… he's not found any of him yet, but… he's been damn close a few times." Jeremy sighed as Tyler stood up and stocked out of the room.

"But… could he put Klaus back together…?"

"Klaus is an original. With out the wooden stake or the dagger… he doesn't stay down easy. His pieces will just go back together. He'll be insane from a thousand years of burning alive…" Tyler growled in the background as Jeremy talked.

"So what do we do?" Terry held his hands.

"We get married."

_~tbc~_


	6. Chapter 6 Wild Eyes

**Inspired by Chapter 6 of Darkshines by Alicia of the Temptation on **

**You know, I actually started to look up all the stones I had in Jeremy's bracelet, even the ones I haven't told you about yet… and most of them are two dollars a piece… then the azurite… is like 20 bucks a pop… it's beautiful and has "mystic" qualities so it's in high demand. Trying to do research to see how much it'd realistically cost to make one of those custom bracelets. I apparently would cost almost as much as I get from two custom headdresses for Bleach Cosplay. I'm a little shocked, but not so much. Some of the stones are rare stuff.**

**Anyways, things are going to kind of change up here after this chapter. You're going to get to see some of what Jeremy and the boys are up against. I'm going to be adding two more characters starting next chapter, and by then I'll hopefully have pictures to go along with the new boys.**

* * *

><p>"Did I hear you correctly?" Terry broke the silence after a long pause. "You want to marry me?" Tyler gripped the door post, hoping he could focus, he'd been good, he'd made up, why was he being punished like this.<p>

"I want to marry both of you." Tyler let go and turned around to goggle at Jeremy.

"Why?" Tyler frowned.

"Because you're staying. You said so yourself, and it's time I make you live up to that." Tyler swallowed as he felt for the first time it was completely true. He was staying, and he was welcome to stay. "And I can't live with out you." He looked to Terry. "You have been such a god send and… I need you both in my life." He blushed slightly.

"Yes." Terry nodded quickly. The boy wasn't as stupid as he'd first seemed to Tyler, and he knew a good thing when he saw it.

"Yes." Tyler nodded sitting down beside Terry.

"I don't see how marriage helps but…" Terry started.

"You've got more rings don't you." Tyler looked at him suspicious, his mind putting two and two together faster now. "You made something to share power with us, and you know you're going to need us in this fight with Allen. You love us, I'm sure of that, the way your heart leapt just now… you want us… but you need us to wear something with the stones in them don't you."

"Perceptive Tyler." Jeremy looked him in the eyes.

"But I don't have any power…" Terry blinked. "I'm human."

"And you've been hinting you want me to fix that." Tyler looked at him.

"You… I… you mean that?" Terry's face went into a mask of shock.

"You've been with me this long. You've seen my secrets and you hide them well. I love you. You love me. The only question is can you two deal with each other from now till the rest of eternity?" He looked between the pair of them.

"Well if you'd waited ten more minutes I'd have been balls deep into cementing our friendship." Tyler crossed his arms as he stood up and walked across the room.

"Don't sulk. We don't have time. We kind of have to rush this little thing. We'll do the ceremony in a couple hours. And then, I'll turn you into a vampire and we'll consolidate our power by bonding our marriage by consummating the marriage."

"Meaning you scored a three way." Tyler smirked from where he was pacing.

"Well… yeah" Jeremy nodded, controlling his blush very well. "Listen, I need to go check on a few things… can you two… entertain yourselves?" Jeremy grinned as he looked between the pair.

"Sure." They both said at the same time.

"Good, I'll be back as soon as I'm ready." Jeremy shook his head as he grinned and left the room. Tyler turned towards Terry, his eyes going black and gold as he looked the human up and down.

"I should get out of these cloths." Terry stood up and started hastily undressing.

"Yes." Tyler growled, his flesh felt hot and he tore the robe off, his naked body seeming to shimmer as warmth radiated off of him. He wasn't sure what was going to happen but he knew it'd be epic. "Ready?" Tyler stepped towards the table, and gave a feral grin as Terry got up on all fours on the table and pointed his well shaped ass at Tyler's direction.

"Yes." Terry closed his eyes and moaned as Tyler used his hybrid speed to be across the room and tongue deep in Terry's hole as he ate him out. Terry wasn't sure what was happening, it was like someone had stuck a warm mold behind him and thrust part of it into him. He started panting and struggling to maintain himself. He'd not felt this hot since the first time Jeremy had taken him hard in the living room. He…. It was like something else was driving this.

"NEED YOU." Tyler said by way of warning as he growled, just before he planted his hard cock in Terry's now moist hole, balls deep in one stroke. His eyes seemed to glow and his breathing becoming more and shallower. Something wasn't right, he knew it. This wasn't him. This wasn't his style. He tried to shake it off but his nose became full of the scent of sage, oleander, and sandalwood. His mind went blank as he began to plow into Terry's wanton and welcoming hole. The urge was all he had. He was gone… lost in a fog searching… had to find… he needed… needed it… wasn't… whole… needed… need. That's all he was now. Need and urge working at a devastating rhythm as he pounded into his new target.

"MORE!" Terry all but screamed as he slammed back on Tyler's hard prick. Tyler was unerringly finding his prostate now, and Terry was on the cusp of blacking out from the pleasure as his love button was battered. The pair were fucking so hard they never even saw Jeremy come back, his own cloths forgotten else where in the house. The vampires eyes seemed wild and possessed, as much so as Tyler's wolven eyes. Jeremy slammed his hard cock into Terry's throat, fucking the human's skull with a brutal pace, and leaning in with a growl to kiss Tyler. The second they touched all three's balls pulled up and their asses tightened. They weren't long for this marathon pace as they continued on, the two balls deep in Terry emptying themselves into him as he coated the table with his seed.

Their passions spent, the three collapsed atop the large wooden table. All struggling to get their breath back, none of them noticed that the azurite stone in Jeremy's bracelet was glowing. Some where there was someone working magic through Jeremy's medium powers… someone who wanted their power stronger then it was separated. And as they lay there, looking at one another, the only thought in any head was, I wonder if their ready to go again?

_~tbc~_

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know, its short this week. I don't really have a place for them to go from here yet. I've got to introduce two new characters to try to help farther this story. You'll meet the witch who did this to our heroes next chapter, and you'll meet Allen the chapter after. <strong>


End file.
